2010-08-15: Blood Runs Thick
Summary: Good brother and evil sister meet at a cafe. Speak of differences, distances between the two, and family. Location: Times Square Participants: Pandora, Ryan Pelham Rating: PG-13 for mild crude language. Some would say that there ain't no rest for the wicked, and those people would be correct. Despite it being an afternoon on a weekend here in the summer time, Amy's still dealing with work matters. She had come to Times Square, despite it being a cesspool of lights and tourists, to deal with a potential client that needs their image fixed up after a product recall where hazardous materials were discovered. The meeting took longer than expected, but it went rather well. Regardless, currently, Amy is sitting at one of the few street cafes that has tables available outside collecting her thought. Upon her table is a large cup of coffee and her laptop, which is opened, and connected to some sort of free wifi in the area. Yet, she appears to be more pre-occupied with glancing around at the gawking people with their cameras, fanny packs, and silly safari outfits, to really be looking at her laptop at the moment. In a low and annoyed voice, she scoffs, "They should all be mugged..." There isn't anything like a good coffee to re-energize after a long day on the streets. That's exactly what Ryan had in mind. He eventually found the place he was looking for, walked towards the door, and glanced at the woman outside the shop on her laptop. 'Could that be Amy?' he thought as he walked in. He bought his coffee and went back outside, he took a longer look at the woman, and it was indeed his sister. So without think too much, after all he hadn't been able to drink his coffee, he sat down next to her, "Hey, long time no see Amy." Amy was currently too caught up in the reverie of imagining a handful of tourists in the distance crying and screaming and their belongings were suddenly snatched away to see that her older brother was nearby. It was only when he took a seat at the table aside hers and addressed her that she snapped out of it and turned to see him. It wasn't necessarily a smile that made its way to her face, but a smirk of sorts. "Small world and such?" She asks, making small talk. The woman pauses for a moment before adding, "The pigs got you patrolling this area, or did you come down here to indulge in the madness of 'Tourist Town'?" Ryan sighed, "Small world indeed" he said as he tried to decipher the smirk on her face, "But, neither really, just stopped by to pick up a coffee on my way home, and I just happened to see you here." He took a sip of his coffee and paused a moment, "I'm actually off this weekend, and god knows I haven't seen you around lately. Maybe you would consider coming by my house sometime and we can catch up". He watched he intently after saying that, hoping the answer wouldn't be the predictable 'No' or 'Fuck off'. The response that Ryan receives is a slight shrug from Amy's shoulders. "I dunno," she offers in a very simple and blunt manner. "I'm not good with kids, and I'm pretty damned sure your wife hates me." Of course, there's no actual fact to that statement, but just merely how Amy felt, and its how she felt with most of her family members. Although afterwards, she looks towards him and then deadpans, "But if you want the short and sweet version: No, I'm not on drugs. No, I'm not seeing anyone. No, I don't plan on seeing anyone. No, I still haven't spoken to dad at all." There's a small amount of bitterness to her words which are projected, even if she didn't exactly mean for it to come out that way. Well, it wasn't the answer he was expecting but it still stung more than either of the other two. Ryan shook head, "Michelle is actually always talking about you, she worries about you as much I as do." A smile crosses his face "And you know Jonie loves her auntie Amy!" He took another sip of his coffee, "At least you're doing okay and not doing anything stupid, but really you should call dad." Ryan looks down down at his shoes, "Hes gotten sick recently, and every time I call him he asks me if you're doing alright." He turns his gaze back to her, "Won't you at least consider coming over?". Amy remains silent in response to the stupid comment. Her brother doesn't need to know anything about her private life, and so far, she's planning on keeping him out of it. "Worries about me?" Comes out in a tone that sounds almost offended. "Ryan, I don't need you or anyone else worrying about me. It's not like I'm running around the streets with guns and looking for a fight." Pause. "At least not anymore..." Now fully turning towards him, she notes, "I'm a big girl now. I don't need my older brother trying to look over my shoulder every five minutes." Afterwards, her tone sobers at the mention of their father. "Wait, what?" Amy questions Ryan, as though she hadn't heard him correctly. "Sick with what?" His mention of her considering stopping by is now suddenly placed on the back burner of the conversation at hand. Ryan's face shows his discomfort about speaking on this subject, but he continued "Dad never gives up on anything he does, he just finished busting up one of the bigger drug cartels in Brooklyn." He placed a hand across his forehead for a moment before continuing, "But not before he got mauled up by one of their attack dogs." He looked directly into her eyes to get the direness of the situation across to her, "The dog wasn't rabid, but something was off about it. It's saliva was almost neon green for crying out loud!" Ryan shook his head to get back on track, "Hes infected with some unknown virus, the doctors have no idea what to do. Hes been getting worse everyday..." "The fuck...?" Is the confused and dumbfounded reaction that comes from Amy. Even as she's facing Ryan, the laptop screen of hers starts to flash, moving lightning quick as internet searches start on who this drug cartel could be if any information could be found out the situation. "Didn't he have backup? Or a fucking gun?!" There's a deep sigh from Amy as she turns to face her table and pinch the bridge of her nose. As she does, the laptop suddenly halts its search. "I swear, you pigs can't do anything right." It wasn't a statement meant to offend her brother per-se, but his co-workers and employers. Amy never liked cops, and having a father and brother as part of the force really didn't help. "Please tell me there's at least an investigation going on that's past paperwork already?" She doesn't even mention seeing their father at the moment, or asking any personal questions on the matter - at least yet. Ryan heard the harshness of her statement, but ignored it, "We "Pigs" are the only thing standing between the people of New York and some new death drug out break." he sighed "Dad knew that, and he didn't want to risk anyone else getting exposed, so he went alone." Ryan reached into his pocket and pulls out some documents and handed them to Amy. They were a little crumpled, but the handwriting was more than legible, "That's the report dad wrote before he passed out on his desk at the office, he was admitted to the hospital a few minutes after that." He looked up at the sky, "As for the task force assigned to the investigation, I'm leading it with about twenty or so others." His face stayed skyward but his eyes turned to her, "All we've gathered so far is that this is related to another drug bust I did a few years ago, and apparently since then they've spiced it up a bit and are testing it on animals." When the documents are handed towards her, Amy takes them and eyes over the handwriting and information within, which doesn't look like much aside for a typical protocol bust. "The next time you're over his house, I demand you remove all of his Magnum PI and Beverly Hills Cop movies. He can't keep going gung-ho like that." She then hands the documents back towards her brother and falls silent when he notes that he's leading the task force against the group. As much as she doesn't like cops, she also doesn't like hearing that her brother's going out to put on a badge. "Listen, if there's anything I can do, let me know," she offers in a low and sympathetic manner. "I know people, and I have money." Usually she'd keep her nose out of matters like this, but sometimes you just don't fuck with family. In a low voice, low enough so only he could hear, she adds, "All I can tell you is that the G-Kings aren't a part of that. From what I've heard, they reformed years ago." She's trying to make it sound as though she's detached from the group and hopes her brother will buy it. Ryan listened to every word she said, and broke them apart and his heart sank... He knew that she still had G-Kings ties, but at least she told him something that would keep her from becoming a suspect. "I'll keep you posted on whats going on with the case, but here..." He hands Amy another piece of paper, this ones hand writing a bit more sloppy, "That's dad's hospital room and phone number. He really wants to see you." Ryan finished his coffee and threw his cup into a near by garbage can, "As for me, I should get home to Michelle and Jonie." He gets up and prepares to leave, "Oh one last thing," he walks over to Amy and hugs her, "Even though you don't like cops, me and dad will always be there for you, and love you no matter what. And you know how to get a hold of me if you need to." He turn away and walks out the gate of the patio, "Take care of your self Amy..." he paused for a moment though, needed to receive a reply before he left her. The hug was rather unexpected, but it was welcomed as she hugged Ryan back, lightly. "Yeah, yeah," she scoffs towards him on the sappy stuff. Amy wasn't really one for sentiments and such. As he motions to leave though, she does grow silent and turns her attention to her long forgotten cup of coffee - which is probably cold by now. Yet, before he completely got out of sight, Amy calls out, "Hey, Ry... Maybe I'll stop by sometime." Really, its a half-hearted promise left to the 'we'll see' department of life, but at least its something. Afterwards she turned back to her laptop and returned to her search for any information that she could dig up on both the case, crew, and strange chemical involved. Ryan smiled at her answer and walked away. Category:Logs